


Vid: Killjoys - The Reclamation Agents (Professionals style)

by shirasade



Category: Killjoys (TV), The Professionals
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, OT3, apologies for the crappy manip, faux credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Killjoys are as cool as CI5 agents... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Killjoys - The Reclamation Agents (Professionals style)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermine/gifts).



> This is a gift for Märrie, who introduced me to The Professionals and without whose love for starships I might never have given Killjoys a chance... :)

**Music:** [Professionals Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCFVEvZvo3g), by Laurie Johnson (got that wrong at first - thanks for noticing, Slantedlight!)

**Download:** [.mp4 in .zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/killjoys_pros.zip) (52mb)

**Author's Note:**

> Argh, mixed up the Ashmores, I can't believe it! John is of course played by Aaron, not Shawn. Thanks for pointing it out, Pema!


End file.
